One-Shot Saimin/American Cartoon/W.I.T.C.H. Episode G
G is for Garbage is the seventh episode of the second season of W.I.T.C.H. an American cartoon loosely based off of the second arc in an Italian comic series of the same name. An episode from the previous season also featured the Horn of Hypnos. Saimin Characters Plot Trivia * This is the only episode of season 2 that the main antagonist of the season/arc, Narissa, Does not appear in. However given that none of the Knights of Vengence possess the mystical knowhow to find where the Horn of Hypnos would re-appear it stands to reason that she was the one who informed the knights of where to find it. ** This is also one of the three episodes of season 2 to not feature Elyon before she is imprisoned in J is for Jewel, the only episode to not feature Caleb (Out side of a flashback) also meaning that it is the only episode to either not feature or have both Caleb and Blunk in the same episode. **Combined with the absence of regulars Yan Lin and the Mage, the non-speaking appearances or a lack of cameos for some of the Knights of Vengeance (Raythor is the only one with a speaking line) this episode has amongst the smallest cast of character of any episode to date. **Irma's father is the only character not to originate or be from Meridian to appear in this episode. * It is explained that the melody that reverses the effects of being a trans-marcher causes the Horn to disappear and reappear at a later time and location which can be foreseen. As in this episode the Horn crumbles away it is hoped/believed by the main characters that even if the Horn should reappear it would be difficult to play. **Blunk hums his previous two attempts at remembering the tune (Alphabet song, Twinkle, Twinkle little star and Bah, Bah Black Sheep) but utilizes the words: "Crem brem treng, crem brem treng" (Spelling and pronunciations vary) when saying the actual melody. **Previously the Horn of Hypnos crumbled away while in the hands of Cedric, whereas in this episodes it evaporates into a plume of dust and smoke. This discrepancy could be the result of the Horn being crushed beneath a boulder as opposed to intact. The Horn also disappears shortly after the spell is broken as opposed to as it is playing like in Walk this Way. *As Hay Lin was turned into a trans-marcher in both Walk This Way and in this episode she is the only W.I.T.C.H. girl be to affected by the horn twice, while Irma is the only one who has yet to be turned into a Trans-marcher period. * Will is the only guardian and trans-marcher to use the horn. **It is shown that those entranced by the Horn by those already under the affects of the horn default to command of the person who put the horn-player under the spell in the first place as Matt and Jeek were both following Raythor's commands without any prompting despite being turned into trans-marchers by Will. It is unexplained whether this is because Will placed them under her control and she was under Raythor's (as she addresses him as master it is likely that he was the one who used the horn on the guardians) or that they simply followed Will's lead in obeying her master, but where technically under her command. *The Trans-marchers of this episode act differently than previously shown in Walk this Way, while in said episode the Trans-marchers are shown to be largely mindless and simply work on the basic of orders given, the guardians specifically showcase varying degrees of emotion, capable of replying to questions by Raythor, basic deduction of Jeek tracking Blunk by scent, limited comradery of getting Matt and Jeek out of the way before they destroy the bolder blocking the entrance to Blunk's cave, and facial concerns such as when Cornelia accidentally crushes the horn. They were also able to come up with a plan to ensnare Irma and Blunk. This could hint that the horn's powers may vary from the instances that the horn appears or who uses the horn on whom for whatever reason, or that trans-marcher will demonstrate more will and autonomy when their orders require it. **Will specifically acts quite bizarrely while as a trans-marcher at one point attempting to take off her boot as a guardian, leans on Cornelia's back and mimics her moves while she does her rock attacks despite her powers not being Earth based. *If season 3 had been made it is likely that the Horn would've once again returned given planned parallels to be present across season 1 and 2 and for this trend to continue into season 3. Category:One-Shot Saimin/American Cartoon Category:Magical Girls Hypnotized Category:Spellbound by an Object